Are They Or Aren't They?
by DaisyPhantom
Summary: Kotetsu always talks about his love for Barnaby, but whether it's just an inside joke or something more serious, only they know., Their chemistry as heroes, however, is undeniable. One shot-, TigerxBunny


Heroes, by definition, were supposed to be focused, motivated, and driven. Ever since the very first legendary superhero appeared, that's what was always expected of them. And because that hero set the standard so high, no one expected anything less than 110% from any of the heroes. But one man was the very exception to this rule, always managing to slack off, joke around, and take things easy. Even though he was practically a veteran, there was a reason why no one trusted him or took him seriously. Not because he was so outgoing or friendly, and certainly not because he was so carefree. It was because no one could figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

For example, when he suddenly got paired up with a newer, younger hero (everyone referred to him as the rookie) he always talked about how attractive he was, or how any girl would be lucky to date him. It was understandable, since the rookie was undoubtedly the superhero world's token pretty boy, what with his flippy blond hair and shining green eyes. But everyone started to really worry when his advances grew more intense, clinging onto him every chance he got, and snuggling up to him whenever they sat next to each other.

Others would find this annoying, but the rookie grinned and bared it, soon enough getting used to all the attention that he was receiving. And soon enough, he actually _enjoyed_ it. No one could really get inside the rookie's head, either, which made it even more frustrating. Either he was masking his irritation by happily playing along, or something else was going on here. They were always seen holding hands, hugging, or just being affectionate in general, which ticked a lot of people off.

One girl in particular truly did not enjoy the sight of it, since she herself had extremely strong feelings for the veteran. Maybe it was her jealousy that was getting the best of her. I mean, why couldn't he be all lovey-dovey like that with her? Oh what she'd give to be in the rookie's position. He was such a lucky man.

Or maybe it was just simply because she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She didn't like being played for a fool, and this ice queen was not a dummy. So as long as the superhero duo insisted on playing these games, she'd investigate, no matter how long it took.

She kept a close eye on them once they were out doing their hero work. Of course, she lost a couple hundred points in the process, but that was a small price to pay to figure out just what was going on between the two of them. She couldn't afford to drop in the rankings. She knew that, but for some reason she just didn't seem to care.

Her eye was on another prize.

A few days had gone by, and she now sought out to seek a different answer. It wasn't so much a problem that they were together, but more of why they were together that really started to bug her. She just didn't understand it. I mean, who would go for someone like four-eyes? He had no family, no friends, and a LOT of trust issues. And although she knew exactly why he had fallen for the veteran, that still didn't change the fact that he was a totally reckless klutz who always laughed at the wrong moment. What was a girl to do? Were they just teasing everyone? Watching them felt like torture to her. Some days they'd be all over each other, and other days they kept their distance, which led many to believe that there was nothing to worry about. But at the same moment that everyone let their guard down, the ice queen built hers up ten times stronger. Because she knew better than that. She wasn't about to be tricked again.

There were some rumors flying around that the two were going to be moving in together, but this wasn't confirmed until someone actually saw them carrying heavy boxes into a U-Haul van. The man who saw them, known for his incredible fire power and flamboyant personality, had wanted to ask them right then and there what was going on but he figured that that'd be too easy. He wanted the satisfaction of figuring it out himself. Then again, if he wanted to bring this juicy gossip back to the other heroes, he wanted to get his facts straight. Knowing of course didn't make any difference to him, but he knew a couple of people who it might affect. He decided not to push it and leave it alone (for now) but tomorrow, they'd have some explaining to do.

And when it came time to actually explain, the veteran, naturally, fumble on his words and gave his infamous awkward smile. The rookie, however, held his composure and simply explained that it was none of their business and that they should all leave them alone. Little did he know that by him saying that, he ended up making matters worse, speculating even more rumors that the two were in fact an item. The daily routine became the older man neither confirming nor denying the romance, and the younger man ignoring their questions altogether.

But it seemed as if the questions that never got answers suddenly answered themselves, as soon as the two got called into action. What was so amazing was that even if they _did_ have something going on, they hid it with grace, acting as if they were only partners in the "hero" sense of the word. Their teamwork was something straight out of a movie, as if it were coordinated by some big time Hollywood director. They often over used their "GOOD LUCK MODE", not because they needed to, but simply because of the fact that they took joy in saving the day together until the very last moment.

It wasn't always smooth sailing, though. There were times when they first teamed up that the veteran often acted without thinking, which usually ended up costing them some major points. But now, he actually takes the time to listen to what the rookie has to say, and he's always right no matter what. This hard work and dedication is what boosted him into the top spot, as the "King of Heroes". He was undeniably one of the most skilled fighters in this business, and could definitely handle things on his own. This left most to wonder why he continued to work with his partner.

He obviously didn't need any of that deadweight slowing him down, but whenever he got asked this, the rookie always insisted that the veteran was absolutely no trouble at all. In fact, in one interview, he stated that he actually needed him, and wouldn't ever dream of going into battle alone without him. And it wasn't what the rookie said, but _how_ he said it; smiling a bright smile and speaking with an affectionate tone of voice. What more proof did anyone need? They were most certainly in a relationship, right?

Aside from the obvious flirty-flirty gestures they made, they also sported matching pins and always hung out with each other whenever they could. Sometimes they would even feed each other. Of course, by now, this was driving everyone crazy, but the other heroes knew that something was there. They didn't even have to ask. Being so openly affectionate was probably just their way of confirming everyone's curiosities. Most just stood back and accepted it and others wanted to know more but didn't push it. And the girl who had wanted to know the most surprisingly gave up and left it alone. Besides, her points were slipping and she no longer had time to pry into other people's personal lives. The public had their suspicions too, but in the end the veteran and the rookie were still the amazing crime-fighting team that they all adored and loved. It just so happened that they seemed to adore and love each _other_.


End file.
